Brigan
by Kittykatclaire
Summary: THE FIRST FIRE FANFIC! Fire and Brigan finally unite at Fort Flood. Told in Brigan's perspective. Expect more chapters! Please Read and review!


A/N: So here it is, the first _Fire _Fanfic on ! Wahoo! This is when Fire and Brigan are reunited at Fort Flood, from Brigan's perspective. Enjoy, comment please, and expect the next chapter in about a week!

* * *

Brigan felt the entire weight of the kingdom upon his shoulders, as if he were some illegitimate Atlas. Thoughts bulleted through his head- concern for his men, their pivotal existence balancing

somewhat precariously in his hands. He worried for Hanna. Oh Hanna. How he worried. Product of his own flesh and bone and owner of his heart. He knew he did not spend enough time with

her. And of Rose. Rose, who he could not seem to fully let go. She still occupied a large part of his heart, and it pinched uncomfortably when his thoughts turned to her. And of Fire. Fire started

trickling into his psyche soon after that stunt on Small at Roen's holding. He had hated her, built up walls and walls to secure his heart and without even meaning to, Fire had apparated right

through them.

His feelings were so mixed in the beginning. After Fire's daring rescue of his men and his own life, he knew something was happening. He blamed her monsterous beauty. Her untamed feral beauty

that called to him, masking his reason and making him love her. It was by no means any of his doing. And for this he hated himself. She had conquered him, and the Dells was in no time for its

commander of the armies to be smitten with a manipulative monster. He could not let himself be enslaved, and convinced himself she was the embodiment of Cansrel- worming her way to his heart

to wreak havoc. And perhaps he had once been enslaved by her beauty. Her personality and love now eclipsed this. Before, he could not look at her without thinking of Cansrel, of Rose, of a past

he wanted Hanna far away from. To Brigan, Fire had symbolized the downfall of the Dells.

He had changed since he was seventeen. He _was_ fully in love with Rose, of that he was still certain. But due to things beyond his control, that Brigan was sealed into the fabric of the happened.

His experience had changed him, matured him, made him grateful for his mistakes that produced Hanna, and yet he would forever carry the guilt of putting Hanna in danger. For that, he was unable

to forgive himself. He was a lovesick boy, and he now knew it. He had then thought that his heart was completely full of love, but in seeing his daughter grow among other factors, his heart had

somehow expanded to encompass more.

His thoughts returned to Hanna. He knew that Fire loved her, and Hanna Fire. If he were not able to return he felt he had a plan for Hanna. Hanna needed a young mother, one who could keep up

with her everlasting energy. And his trust of Fire was rivaled by no one else. She would keep Hanna safe, and he saw the way Fire looked at Hanna. He at once knew that it was so unfair that Fire

was incapable of having her own children, and so noble of her to realize it when it was what she desired most. But if life had taught him anything, 'fair' existed only in the mindset of men. Fire

would be a good mother- a wonderful mother and he saw a fleeting image of Fire growing with his child, glowing in face and emitting radiance. He missed Hanna, needed to cradle her in his arms

and feel her security. If anyone ever touched her again, he would them.

Fort Flood then streamed into his peripherals. He had to check on Fire. She was in the healing room, bent over a man, whispering softly to him promises of survival and ushering away the pain with

her mind by taking small parts of it upon herself.

He was abruptly filled with jealously- irrational and adrenalin filled. Fire looked up at him and ran at him- all the pretenses between Lady and Prince thrown aside.

He hugged her, took in her existence like a thirsty man for water. He was so relieved to see her, that he forgot they had an audience.

"I am somehow disinclined to believe the lady monster will be marrying our king," one soldier said.

Another replied, "What tipped you off?"

Brigan didn't let go and he kissed Fire unabashedly.

"You're thin and your color is off. You're sick," Fire said. She radiated concern and love.

"It's just a bit of dirt," Brigan said, as he could not bear her to shoulder any more pain. He kissed the tears off her cheeks.

"Don't joke; I can feel you're sick."

Brigan then considered Fire's health, which she was undoubtedly risking by being here. "It's only exhaustion. Oh Fire, I'm glad you're here, But I'm not sure you should be. This isn't a fortress.

They attack arbitrarily."

Fire stood her ground. "Well, if there are to be attacks, then I need to be here. I can do too much good not to be."

Of course she was right, but the thought of Fire dying after everything was crushing. He knew he needed something, too. He embraced Fire again, and this time more firmly. "Tonight when you're

done with your work, will you come and find me?"

Her answer was immediate. _I will_.

Brigan then heard his name from outside the healing rooms, and a sigh escaped his lips. Back to business. "Come straight into my office," he said dryly to Fire, "even if there's a queue outside the

door. We'll never get to see each other if you wait until no one else is looking for me."

Brigan had no idea what to expect for tomorrow, but tonight belonged to Fire and his own selfish needs. He needed to be with her, as he had no idea how much time he was still allotted. Fire

continued healing and Brigan walked outside the healing rooms. Outside, he saw a river mare- dappled, grey, and wild- playing on the rocks. His excitement was instant.

"Rocks, Nash! Is that a river mare out there? Do you see her? Have you ever seen a more beautiful creature?"

Brigan should have guessed that like himself, the creature was already smitten with Fire.


End file.
